


Blue

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: A friend prompted, "An overenthusiastic Hinata takes Viagara."Hinata and Kageyama finally have a weekend alone together.





	Blue

"Dumb," he hisses. " _Ass_."

"I thought it'd be fun!"

"Because you're a dumbass!!!" 

Kageyama is truly pissed, too angry to even look at Hinata longer than a second, glaring over his shoulder before going back at his phone.

"What's it say?" Hinata asks, weepy and distressed. 

"It says you're a dumbass!" 

"Seriously, Kageyama," Hinata says.

"Seriously, let me read!" Kageyama shouts, then, through his teeth, "Dumbass."

Kageyama can shout as loud as he likes, because his mother is gone for the weekend. Kageyama didn't think much about it, he was going to go to practice on Saturday, sleep in on Sunday. But then Hinata's family came home from a camping trip early. 

This timing meant he and Hinata could have a weekend alone. Totally alone. That hasn't really happened, especially not recently, _especially_ not since they've had sex, and Kageyama had thought it could be - something.

He and Hinata have done it – _sex_ – seven times. Sort of. It's getting to the point where you would stop keeping count, Kageyama thinks. They planned each time at first, but the last few times just... happened. Like it was something normal, except for having to be as quiet and quick as possible. 

Being able to be normal, _totally_ normal, all weekend, with Hinata, had been enough reason for Kageyama to ditch weekend practice. It's the first time in his life. 

It had been enough for _dumbass Hinata, the fucking dumbass_ to decide. To take. Viagra. 

"I wanted it to be – _special_ ," he whines out the last word, and Kageyama's so mad he picks up the first thing he can reach – unfortunately just a balled up sock – and hurls it at Hinata's head, glaring down at the stupid, awkward looking tent in Hinata's shorts. 

If Hinata ends up going to the hospital because of this…

He goes back to his phone. _Teenager viagra what happens_ , he searches. _Teenager viagra_ , and _viagra when go to hospital_ , and _viagra how many pills die_.

"How many did you take?"

Hinata has the collar of his shirt up over the bottom half of his face, like this is going to protect him from Kageyama's rage.

"Two."

Kageyama just shakes his head in disgust and keeps reading. _Safe drug_ , his eyes land on this phrase on an article, and it calms him down enough to read a full sentence. _There are no dangerous side-effects for those who take Viagra, regardless of age or gender, presuming they have a healthy heart and don't take nitrates._

"Did you take any nitrates?"

"What's a nitrate??"

"I don't know!"

"I don't know!!!" 

They glare at each other, and Kageyama goes back to his phone, scrolling through the article. Whoever wrote it makes nitrates sound like something complicated and serious, and he thinks Hinata would remember taking – a complicated and serious thing, and if he had a bad heart, he wouldn't be able to play volleyball as long and as hard as he does.

"I think it's okay," he says. "As long as it doesn't last too long."

Hinata doesn't say anything, and Kageyama scowls over his shoulder again, getting ready to ask if he heard him. 

And then stops scowling, and closes his mouth.

Kageyama's bed is unmade, his comforter and top sheet spilling onto the floor, one pillow under his arms, the other under his hips, lifting them, just slightly. It's a position he's been in before – three times before, specifically, the three times Hinata fucked him.

He's reminded of each time, one, by one, by one, from the look in Hinata's eyes, the very – very intent heat there. 

He's staring at Kageyama's rear end. 

Kageyama feels his face go hot, and looks back at his phone, because it's a safe place to look. 

He's wearing the same shorts he wore to bed, they're thin and he knows from this angle Hinata can probably see some of the fleshier part of his ass cheek. 

This is embarrassing. He stays very still, not wanting to squirm or tense up, then realizes what he's doing and gets annoyed by it. He wanted to have a normal time, and getting nervous from his – his boyfriend looking at his ass isn't normal. It's Hinata's fault for being the weird one, though, for getting all intense like this. He did it last time, too, and Kageyama drops his face into the pillow as he remembers what it felt like, the insistent, demanding grip on his hips, the way Hinata and wanted to touch everywhere and everything, how Hinata paid attention to every noise Kageyama couldn't hold back, mapping out his body, rocking into Kageyama like he was trying to dig a hole for himself in there, an imprint that no one else would be able to touch.

Kageyama can feel that gaze on his ass now, and knows Hinata's fucking – fucking stupid dick is just. Straining to escape through both his underwear and pants, like taking aim on his target or something. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata is climbing onto his bed, crawling up, until he's above Kageyama, hands on either side of Kageyama's head. Kageyama turns away, trying to ignore this. "Are you really mad?"

"Fuck you."

"Should I go home?"

Furious, Kageyama rolls onto his back, grabs Hinata's shirt and drags him down into an angry kiss.

"Oh – " Hinata says, sounding very, very happy. This happiness, eagerness, quickly overrides Kageyama's frustration, and soon Hinata is diving his tongue into Kageyama's mouth hungrily, and it's a rhythm is lower body catches, grinding his fucking swollen, rock hard dick against Kageyama's in repeated, rolling motions.

"God," Kageyama bites out, because it's so hard against him it's almost unpleasant. He can't imagine what it must feel like for Hinata to be that hard, that heavy, this new impossible firmness of his fat and leaking cock. He can't imagine what it will feel like.. pushed in deep, like Hinata did before. Leaking inside of him.

The thought makes Kageyama go shaky again. This is the first time Hinata's been given free range over Kageyama's body, and he seems to be going crazy with want to be inside Kageyama, hoisting Kageyama's leg high and up out of the way with his free hand, working his slicked up fingers through the loose pant leg of his shorts impatiently, seeking out Kageyama's opening and giving demanding, impatient pushes that make Kageyama want to squirm. It's rough, and it would only be annoying if it wasn't driven by Hinata's open - shameless lust.

Kageyama stares up at the ceiling, letting Hinata do as he likes, flustered. Hinata wants to fuck him, badly. Hinata likes when he's doing it, and thinks about it when it's not happening, and this is a realization he had a while ago, but it still makes Kageyama embarrassed, and his own dick go inexplicably hard. 

After a particularly clumsy stab in, Kageyama hisses, twisting up. "Hinata, fuck."

"Sorry," Hinata breathes, then surges forward, smothering the rest of his apologies into Kageyama's mouth, kissing as sloppy and eager as his fingers. "Sorry, sorry, mmm – you – feel so good in here. So warm and wet, Kageyama."

"Shut up," Kageyama says, tipping his head up for air. It's not special. Anyone's asshole would feel the same. But he still feels a shameful twist of pleasure at the praise.

"Hey," Hinata says, obviously not listening. "Do you think – I've been thinking about having you ride me, watching you fuck yourself. On my cock. Wanna try? Do you think?"

Hinata's hips thrust forward as he says it, up against Kageyama, and it's enough to get Kageyama to bite down on a moan. 

Of course they can, and they do.

Hinata's on his back and Kageyama plants his hands on Hinata's chest for balance as he lifts his hips, slamming back down on Hinata's thickness: a perfect target, stiffer than it's ever been, it really feels like he's getting nailed, stuck, properly impaled, a thick new ridge along the edge rubbing against Kageyama's slicked up hole in a way that makes his toes curl and eyes screw tightly shut.

"You like it," Hinata moans, running his hands up Kageyama's thighs as he bounces. 

Kageyama moans low in his throat as he moves, arousal churning hot and wild in his gut, amping higher with each grazing, teasing touch of Hinata's impossibly stiff dick against his prostate, until he shifts - _god_ , just right, rubbing against that spot over and over again. "Yeah - ah – ah- _ah_ \- fuck – "

"How much, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata asks. "How much do you like it?" 

Kageyama screws his mouth shut tighter, embarrassed at the thought of verbalizing how full Hinata makes him feel, how good it is – how good _this_ is, to be able to control the depth and the strength of the cock fucking him, how the artificial size and weight of Hinata's cock is thrilling in a way he doesn't fully understand, and in physical way he entirely understands, the impossible, dizzying stretch of his body to accommodate it - 

"He-hey!" Kageyama yelps, gripping at Hinata's shoulders, then flopping back against the bed as Hinata suddenly grunts, using his full strength and a shove to sit up and knock Kageyama off balance. 

"Harder. Okay?" Hinata asks breathlessly, without waiting for an answer, which is fine because Kageyama can only stare, mouth open in surprise as Hinata shifts, sliding out as he does, getting Kageyama in the position he wants, tipped nearly onto his shoulders. Kageyama's legs fall completely open on that first thrust back in, gasping desperately - Hinata's got leverage, now, enough to go deep and hit just right, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , right there, Kageyama's thoughts blank out and he's moaning out nonsense, fingers tangling in the bedsheet. 

This is the first time their fucking has been like this, intense like this, as long as this - hard and relentless, something aggressive and wild that's trying to pull him under, something that wants his surrender and isn't going to stop until he gives it. Kageyama cries out, finally turning away from the driving instinct inside that tells him to push against every shove. He goes limp under the assault, allowing it, submitting to the overwhelming, swelling thrusts of pleasure and it only grows stronger like that, unrestrained, building in his gut and spreading, until all he can do in the face of it is snap, arching his back sharply and coming with a sob.

He's dazed for a moment, panting and spent. Distantly he can feel Hinata thrusting harder, faster, and he moans in sympathy for him, clenching around his hardness until it pulls out of his body. When he gets his head straight again, he sees that Hinata is still, of course, hard.

"Dumb- dumbass," Kageyama pants, wiping at his face. He grips the back of Hinata's head, tangling his fingers in his thick, wild hair, and drags him back in for a kiss. Hinata moans through it, working his dick, before breaking free and burying his face in the pillow. 

Kageyama allows it, dropping his hand to the mattress, limp, still breathing heavily.

That orgasm felt amazing. Strong enough to leave his skin tingling and throat raw. He looks over at the squirming, desperate idiot of a boyfriend that did it for him, fucked him that well.

Fine.

Kageyama brings a shaking hand to Hinata's dick, wrapping around its - almost fascinating firmness, working it for him. 

"Yeah," the concern and higher thought in Hinata's eyes vanishes the instant Kageyama touches his dick, swallowed by something more feral – that dark and strange, thrilling thing. Secretly, Kageyama likes Hinata like this. All crazy and horny. Likes knowing it's there, all the time, hiding under his usual, pleasant face, a desperate hunger to fuck and be fucked. 

Kageyama smirks, testing this new version of Hinata's dick against his hand, squeezing a little. The head has almost no give, red and weeping, and the shaft feels like an overfilled water balloon, turgid to the point that it's fragile. Hinata doesn't seem to think so, though, thrusting into Kageyama's hand, grinding in rough and shallow pumps of his hips.

Still curious, and feeling especially generous, Kageyama slowly bends to take the tip into his mouth. This is supposed to be a tease, a tease for _Hinata_ , but as soon as he gets in range, Hinata's grabbing onto Kageyama's hair with one hand and forcing him onto Hinata's dick with the other.

" _Mmph_!!!" Kageyama has to restrain the urge to bite down, snarling, then gagging around the dick suddenly at the back of his throat. "What the hell!?"

"Sorry," Hinata gasps, head tilted back against the wall. He seems pretty out of it, thrusting his hips up hopefully toward the heat of Kageyama's mouth. "I just need it," he whines, like he's in pain. "I don't know... god, _please._ "

"This is your own fault," Kageyama snarls, wrapping his hand around Hinata's dick in a stern, warning grip.

"I know!" Hinata yelps, entire body jerking at Kageyama's almost brutal touch. "I just – I think about this a lot! I've been thinking about iiiit – " he closes his eyes, arching, bucking his hips, trying to get stimulation from Kageyama's hand. "I really – I wanted to be inside you. Just – all day, just inside you as long as I can!"

"Hinata," Kageyama glares, cheeks heating miserably. 

"Don't you want it?" Hinata asks, bucking his hips again.

Kageyama huffs, unable to meet Hinata's shameless stare. Slowly, he bends back down, taking Hinata into his mouth, holding his hips in place, and Hinata moans, his hands cradling on Kageyama's head, _properly_ showing his thanks this time. 

Even if it's just the drug, Hinata's urgent need, the smell and fact of it, is going to get Kageyama hard again, he can feel it building slowly, stoking back to life. They fuck two more times: once with Kageyama on his back again, legs tight around Hinata's waist feeling each brutal thrust all the way to his teeth, then a third with Hinata on his knees, fucking Kageyama over the side of the bed. For Hinata this seems fine, but Kageyama did not take any pills, and getting hard again and coming so quickly is a test of his stamina and sanity. 

He's shaking as he comes back down for the third time, but Hinata is still hard and feral eyed, licking at Kageyama's neck like some sort of wild animal.

"Okay," Kageyama says, pulling free, feeling dazed. "I need... okay." 

He stumbles out of the bedroom, not sure what he just needs, and ends up in the bathroom, drinking straight from the tap. A familiar, burning ache is all over his body, something he's only ever felt after some of Sawamura's most grueling work outs. He knows he's still going to be sore on Monday, let alone tomorrow, entire body throbbing. He leans against the counter as he tries to gather his wits, knees still a little wobbly. 

Remembering Hinata's neverending erection, he wonders how he must be feeling – he doesn't seem especially winded though, if anything each orgasm is revving his energy up higher and higher. Kageyama imagines Hinata feeding off his energy, somehow, sucking away, taking what he wants, and groans in disgust at his spent dick for twitching a little at the idea.

"One more?" 

Kageyama looks up into the mirror of the bathroom and sees Hinata standing there, a fucking sex zombie, looking for round four. His expression is that same, uncompromising want, his thighs and dick wet with lube and come. He's a ridiculous mess and Kageyama should be furious, angrier than he has all day, but instead it makes Kageyama hard to breathe. He leans deeper over the counter, spreading his legs.

"Oh god." Kageyama's nearly rocked up onto the balls of his feet as the force of Hinata's thrusts pushes him up onto the counter. "Hi – Hinata – " 

He's so fucking sensitive, eyes watering, teeth grit, he feels helpless and looks it in the mirror with blurry eyes, face red and wet. His moans grow sharper, a little more panicked, but it still feels _so good_ , the rough pace scratching against that itch too good to protest beyond the huffing breath of air. 

"Hinata," he sobs, when he strikes the overworked, now especially tender bundle of nerves directly. He squirms, it's almost too much, almost – "Hinata – god, _Hinata_ – "

Hinata's wet fingers are at Kageyama's mouth, and he bites at them for a moment, before relenting with a whimper, sucking at the thin digits, muffling his protests, his plea for sanity. Every ache in his body is easing away as Hinata warms the muscles back into action, and Kageyama is beyond words now, just gasping around Hinata's finger, " _ah, ah, aah!_ "

Hinata stops.

Kageyama blinks, lifting his head. "Wha?"

He sees Hinata's intense stare in the mirror, locked on Kageyama's expression, before suddenly thrusts forward, tipping his head back in a brutal frenzy of movement and Kageyama sobs in protest, kicking his legs, _no, no, no_ , not _yet_ , but it's obviously happened. Hinata has finally come, after bringing Kageyama up to this point, thrumming, delirious and needy, he flexes down on Hinata's cock, which is hard, but will not stay that way, and nearly weeps. 

He needs to come, _now_ , and when Hinata stumbles back, slipping out, Kageyama immediately brings his own hands down to his cock and hole, shoving one finger inside himself, and working at his cock with the other.

"Kage-Kageyama," Hinata says, audibly swallowing at the sight, transfixed. He reaches forward without thinking, and Kageyama clenches his eyes shut. Hinata's treatment has pushed him far beyond banal concepts like pride, the roaring need in his body has him whining, lifting his hips, welcoming him to finish what he started.

His hands on Kageyama's hips encourage him around, and Hinata swallows down his erection as best he can, wrapping his finger around what he can't reach.

"In me," Kageyama begs, head hanging forward in his shame. But, god, that's what his body wants, craving it, and he rides Hinata's finger when he gets it, coming down Hinata's throat with an orgasm that almost leaves him with double vision. "Fuck," he sobs, sliding down the counter, to his ass. "Fuck."

Hinata drops awkwardly to his knees, and they stare at one another, covered in sweat, and come, panting desperately. Kageyama glares at Hinata's dick, more angry that it gave out before pushing him to that last orgasm more than anything else, but obviously this is something he will not tell Hinata.

"Sorry," Hinata says, weakly.

"You should be," Kageyama pants, closing his eyes, tipping his head against the counter. "Dumbass." 

They have a moment of quiet, which is pleasant. Pleasant enough to fall asleep in, eventually waking up a half hour later, still on the bathroom floor.

"Get up," Kageyama says, trying to tug Hinata to his feet, but it's hard when his own legs are wobbling terribly. They stumble to the bedroom, Hinata whining the entire time about his foot falling asleep. 

"Good," Kageyama snarls at him. But then they climb into bed.

In bed, Hinata slides in close. They fit together well, like this. It's easy, and the body heat that builds between them, under the covers, is soothing after the cold tile of the bathroom. 

Kageyama rests his head against Hinata's head, breathing in his familiar scent. Okay, he thinks, the still annoyed part of himself settling down, finally. He's going to fall asleep like this, with Hinata's warm body beside him, and Hinata will be there when he wakes up. 

It's – something.


End file.
